


[VID] Extraterrestrial

by fightingarrival



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingarrival/pseuds/fightingarrival
Summary: Where goes a nation’s shame? (A WisCon 42 premiere)





	[VID] Extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

> True story: New Year’s Eve last year I accidentally committed an act of poetry trying to think up a summary for this hypothetical vid. 
> 
> _Extraterrestrial_
> 
> Where goes a nation's shame?  
> To the water  
> or to the air? 
> 
> Does it drift away from us  
> like our beloved Mother?  
> Fly away  
> exiled like our Father? 
> 
> Is it buried?
> 
> Forgotten with our honored  
> warrior dead  
> nourishes us and shapes us  
> depositing itself in our bones-- 
> 
> I think you know.

[Watch on YouTube!](https://youtu.be/m-LeUPWKyow)  
  
[Crosspost on Dreamwidth](https://fightingarrival.dreamwidth.org/45398.html)

  
[download 1080p .avi file from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qab289yvdnp46ci/fightingarrival_-_thor_-_extraterrestrial.avi/file) (268 MB)  
[download 1080p .avi file from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/au6yjbywawvinyg/fightingarrival_-_thor_-_extraterrestrial.mp4/file) (264 MB)  
[download subtitles from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7f7f77x5yg7hne9/fightingarrival_-_thor_-_extraterrestrial.srt/file) (7 KB)

Lyrics

[Verse 1: Kanye West]  
I got a dirty mind, I got filthy ways  
I’m tryna bathe my ape in your Milky Way  
I’m a legend, I'm irreverent, I be reverend  
I’ll be so fah-ah-ar uh-uh-up  
We don't give a fuh-uh-uck  
Welcome to the danger zone  
Step into the fantasy  
You are not invited to the other side of sanity  
They callin' me an alien a big headed astronaut  
Maybe it's because ya boy, Yeezy, get ass a lot

[Verse 2: Katy Perry]  
You’re so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil  
Could you be an angel  
Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing  
They say be afraid  
You’re not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don’t understand you

[Pre-Chorus: Katy Perry]  
You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I’m ready to go, lead me into the light

[Chorus: Katy Perry]  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you’re an alien  
Your touch, so foreign  
It’s supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

[Verse 3: Katy Perry]  
You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic

[Pre-Chorus: Katy Perry]  
You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I’m ready to go, lead me into the light

[Chorus: Katy Perry]  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you’re an alien  
Your touch, so foreign  
It’s supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

[Verse 4: Kanye West]  
I know a bar out in Mars  
Where they driving spaceships instead of cars  
Cop a Prada space suit about the stars  
Getting stupid high straight up out the jars  
Pockets on Shrek, rockets on deck  
Tell me what's next? Alien sex  
I'mma disrobe you  
Then I'mma probe you  
See I abducted you  
So I tell you what to do  
I tell you what to do  
what to do, what to do

[Chorus: Katy Perry]  
Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction  
Boy, you’re an alien  
Your touch, so foreign  
It’s supernatural  
Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

[Outro: Katy Perry]  
Boy, you’re an alien  
Your touch, so foreign  
It’s supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to eruthros for betaing


End file.
